Braze repair of cracks in superalloy components is made difficult by oxides, e.g., Cr, Al and Ti, corrosion products (of e.g., sulfidation attack) and contaminants on the surfaces of the cracks. Braze does not wet and infiltrate such cracks if oxides and other constituents are present. Vacuum furnace, hydrogen furnace and fluoride ion cleaning (FIC) each can help remove (reduce) the surface materials if crack surfaces are exposed, but extremely tight cracks make access for such cleaning and subsequent wetting of braze alloy especially difficult. Therefore, a need remains for a process to braze repair the tight cracks in superalloy components.